The inventive concept relates to a semiconductor module. In particular, the inventive concept relates to a semiconductor module having structure for transferring heat generated by components of the module.
One aim of the electronics industry is to manufacture light, small, fast, and high-performance electronic products cost-effectively. Nowadays, these products include one or more semiconductor chips. A semiconductor chip may be provided in package form, which makes it possible to integrate the semiconductor chip easily into the electronic product. Moreover, there is an increasing demand for compact electronic products that operate at higher and higher speeds while storing and processing greater amounts of data. Thus, electronic products may include several semiconductor packages and these packages may be combined in a module. However, as semiconductor devices consume electric power and generate heat, thermal characteristics of the semiconductor packages are becoming more and more important especially when the packages are combined as part of a single module.